I feel you
by DanieSora
Summary: The relationship grows and they take the next step. Making love. Harry Potter AU. IvanxAlfred love making ahead. ('A different but, oh, so special visit', 'I saw you' and now this 'I feel you' the end of the trilogy.


**I feel you**

**Pairs:** IvanxAlfred

**Summary:** The relationship grows and they take the next step. Making love. **Harry Potter AU** end of the trilogy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter but I would love to have magic powers~.

* * *

.

''I like shooting stars.'' was what Alfred whispered to Ivan when he looked at the blue sky.

Alfred was laying on the grass slightly panting and flushed from a very harsh training with his quidditch team while Ivan stood on his side watching him silently.

Alfred trailed his vision lazily through the sky until he was facing the imposing Russian who kept gazing him with a soft smile, for a moment he wondered if they were alone or the others were still there but the noise was enough to tell him that they were far from alone so he winked making Ivan flush and sat on the grass.

Ivan walked slowly away not wanting the others to think things and Alfred ran a hand through his sweat damp hair watching Ivan's scarf floating and his tights moving under black slacks with a small smile.

Many things changed since their first kiss. Now their kisses are not chaste and shy, they grow in despair and intensity as their hand roam through garments and they have to stop themselves from go further afraid of being seen. Teen urges grew and they found themselves incredibly aroused by the other. It was slightly frustrating though that they could not be together all day.

Until now no one saw them doing something more than talking and the little rumours that grew were dismissed with the spats they continued to have on classes.

_'They are threatening each other' _or_ 'look how much tension there is between them' _was what the others thought oblivious and slightly threatened by the Russian / slightly respectful of the blonde's strength and magic.

They are both powerful and that brings them some advantages that they enjoy fully.

Alfred must admit he's hesitant of moving forward, not that he doesn't want, oh he wants but that would make everything more real, _official_. He was scared with that, he didn't want to be stuck with someone but every time he was with Ivan he became so enticed that the thoughts and doubts walked away. He _wanted_ Ivan more than anything.

Meanwhile Ivan _wanted_ and _needed_ more and more of the blond. After years hiding his devotion and allure for the blond he was able of having him and he reciprocated it. He was rapt with that and very glad that the blond wanted things slowly. He wanted the blond very much but the feeling of being inexperienced and not having things on his control were difficult for him, he wanted to be the one Alfred looks up to as much as he looks up to the blond. It was exhilarating, almost maddening how much he needed and craved Alfred but at the same time relieving that he was not rushing things.

They met almost every night. It was known they both used to train or study until late hours so it was nothing new to teachers or house mates.

Matthew, Natalia and Katyusha were a bit suspicious from their odd behaviour. Francis already knew it all telling little bits to Arthur once in a while. The grumpy older half-brother kept prying on his siblings life trying to protect them from their own imprudence but Francis knew better than to interrupt _l'amour_.

Because no one said a thing or tried to pry on their lives they kept meeting secretly with a slight sense of security.

More than often they used their brooms to fly to the roof and settle down there creating a barrier or a magical tent that allowed them to watch the stars but not being cold, protected from prying eyes. Their magic combined was more than enough to fool students and teachers and they took full benefit from that.

Ivan would lost himself in blue eyes and slyly kiss Alfred who would be lost in violet and return the kiss with vigour and desperation making teeth clack slowly and tongues fights wetly.

Once in a while Alfred glasses would hit Ivan's nose or face making them laugh a bit before continuing their hot kisses.

Alfred was always the first crawling above Ivan to press himself to his strong tight as Ivan bucked and pressed his strained growing member against Alfred's tight in a seek for friction as their kiss became more insistent, breathless and they parted flushed, reddish swollen lips and lidded eyes.

It was intense but caring, warmth spreading through their bodies as their blood rushes and hearts pound.

Love, they learned with time that it's what they feel. It's, hot, deep, and only theirs as they stand closer and closer to each other in mind, heart and body. Their love, their passion; their feel on each other arms as they experience everything for the first time, breathing the same and doing the same gesture learning through each other wanting more and more.

Alfred grabbed his hair kissing his face and jaw making Ivan shudder as the scarf suddenly was too tight and hot on his neck and Alfred pushed it aside to give him a hickey.

Little doubts and hesitations that always made them slow and shiver nervously in mixed emotions.

Ivan moaned and pressed Alfred to him before returning the favour with soft bites and nips on tanned skin. Never harsh or marking afraid of being found or, _god forbid_, explain it.

Ivan switched them not wanting to be the weak one on their little challenge and pressed Alfred to the soft cushioned ground. Alfred insisted and now Ivan was more than glad for allowing Alfred with his little quirks.

Alfred nipped on his lower lip and Ivan roamed his hands through the white blouse feeling Alfred's skin warmth and muscles tensing and relaxing with every touch.

''I want so see you naked…'' Alfred admitted quietly under him with a strong blush making Ivan's already flushed face grow hotter and redder.

''Uh… sorry… I just…'' Alfred started apologising and Ivan kissed him to stop both embarrassment pulling back to press his forehead to Alfred's forehead.

''I also want to see you…'' his hands opened the orange and red stripped tie as his eyes looked down not daring to watch the blue eyes in slightly hesitation, shame and arousal.

His fingers touched Alfred's neck and collar and he felt Alfred swallowing giving him courage to press kisses along his collar while opening his blouse bottoms.

Alfred pressed back taking off his coat and Ivan took the vest above the blouse quickly before continuing unbuttoning buttons that allowed him to watch tanned skin with each unbuttoned one.

Ivan pressed his mouth to his chest licking and sucking not sure of what to do and Alfred grabbed his hair with a gasp making him look up with wide eyes and see Alfred panting with open reddish lips and half closed eyes. He trailed his tongue through his belly and chest until he got to his neck, bit his jaw softly and kissed him deeply feeling Alfred's hands roam between them to open his own tie.

He pulled back and watched Alfred annoyed with the green striped tie and helped him taking his scarf out then the tie making Alfred look up with a grin and pushing his vest making Ivan place his arms on the hair allowing him to take it. As soon as the vest was on the ground Alfred fondled his chest above the blouse and unbuttoned the bottoms with a sly smirk that clearly showed that he wanted to show that he knew more than Ivan.

Alfred may have watched more porn but were both inexperienced so the nervous feeling on the pit of their stomachs grew along with the arousal.

Ivan pressed their chests together and felt their heartbeats pounding against each other before kissing Alfred again who rutted against him grabbing his ass making him flush again and press Alfred to him.

They parted panting and grinding their groins into each other and Ivan murmured with closed eyes and out of breath. ''I feel you.''

Alfred pressed one hand on his face and pecked his lips just as breathlessly before making their members rub again.

''I feel you.'' He whispered on Ivan's ear before pulling Ivan's pants down hoping he got the hint.

Ivan shuddered and nodded against him kneeling and taking his pants feeling Alfred's hand palming his member through his underwear making him grunt and bit back a moan.

After taking his pants he pulled Alfred's pants seeing the man raising his hips in an incredibly erotic but awkward way feeling his cock twitch at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled for him only in white boxers.

Alfred took no time to palm himself and with a flush mumble something incoherent that made Ivan stop his motions of crawling above him again.

''Ummm?'' he half hummed half asked and Alfred looked away.

''Take it…'' he mumbled again and Ivan froze in place.

''Are you sure?'' he asked and Alfred nodded.

''I want us to go further… don't you?'' he asked with hopeful hesitant eyes and Ivan swallowed hard before nodding. He was sure if he hesitated Alfred would do the same and the mood would be ruined so he decided to not complicate and just feel Alfred, warm beautiful Alfred who was watching him hungrily pulling his boxers down.

Boxers aside they were completely exposed to each other and Alfred was slightly shivering but Ivan was nervously shuddering too so he just pressed himself above the other hoping it was the right thing to do. For the loud moan Alfred gave it was.

Their bodies were flush to each other and their dicks rubbed pleasantly against each other as they kissed again.

Ivan all white skin, reddish flushed edges and light blond hairs and Alfred tanned skin, dark flush and yellow hairs that made a trail of yellow through his light tanned skin. They were perfect, gorgeous and the most erotic sight for each other.

Their rubbing was not enough, not for Ivan nor for Alfred. Alfred rutted against him harder grabbing his back, ass and tights without stopping his roaming hands and Ivan pressed himself against him holding himself with his arms not to fall too hard on the blond.

Suddenly there was a hand between them and Alfred grabbed their erections together making Ivan moan lowly against his shoulder as Alfred half laughed half moaned.

''God… Ivan…'' he murmured pressing them harder and pumping now with two hands and Ivan slide his feet under Alfred's legs trying to make them closer, impossibly closer.

''Alfred… my Alfred…'' he panted making Alfred moan tightening his eyes and suddenly there was twitching, spasming and a wet sticky warm substance between them. Alfred continued jerking Ivan off and in a few seconds he came too with a strangled cry watching blue eyes under him with wide violet ones.

Alfred opened his legs and allowed Ivan to lay above him between them and they panted in coital bliss holding each other.

''I feel you.'' Ivan murmured against his chest and Alfred petted his hair with a small content smile.

''I feel you too big guy…'' he murmured softly looking up to the stars.

A few minutes passed with them just like that relishing on each others warmth and suddenly Alfred saw a shooting star ran through the sky and he grabbed Ivan's face.

''A shooting star!'' he grinned and Ivan looked up not getting on time to see it and pouting a bit before Alfred pressed a kiss on his pouty lips to compensate the loss.

''We must go…'' Ivan sad when they parted and Alfred nodded sadly in agreement.

After dressings, withdraw the spell, share a shy kiss and sneaking inside their houses they lay content with what they had. There was no penetration or even 'decent sex' as many other students called it but for them it was their perfect first time and hopefully the first from many.

.

Arthur woke up with Alfred sneaking inside their house room and peeked his green eyes to a dishevelled Alfred who tip toed his way to his bed. He frowned not knowing what was happening and bumped the top bunk of his bed when Alfred was snoring loud asleep.

''Hey frog, wake up.'' He hissed whispering seeing hairs peeking from above before blue blurred eyes glared at him from the middle of blond hair.

''What?'' he snapped trying to see on the dark and Arthur pointed to Alfred.

''What's going on?'' he asked and Francis looked at his bed and surroundings seeing that his tie was missing on his clothes on the ground.

'_'Non_, I shall not tell you until you kiss me properly, and I mean no teeth or grabbing my hair.'' He laughed hiding himself on his bunk waiting for the raged punch that he received after a few seconds.

Oh yes, Francis had seen that on Alfred's coffee cup a few mornings ago but he won't tell Arthur a thing, not yet.

* * *

Final one from this trilogy of drabbles.

I decided to make this a trilogy just to have the smut... whatever... Crappy awkward smut, because not every love making has to have penetration! True story!

And now you know Francis skill on my mind :) he would read people's fortune... that's why he's so cool with Arthur too, Arthur with his magical creatures and powerful powers in potions making them a strong powerful pair too...

Alfred and Ivan's powers are more concentrated, physical and magically incredible. They are even more powerful... yeah xD

So I hope you enjoyed this little Harry Potter AU drabble.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and/or favourite.

Danie.


End file.
